The Audition
by HarryPotterManiacWrites
Summary: About a year after Tragic Marker filming, Murasame is auditioning for a role in a Hollywood movie (with Hizuri Kuu!). But there's competition - Tsuruga Ren is there - and Cain Heel hasn't been revealed yet. Will Cain's identity be kept a secret as Ren begins the last stage in proving himself as an actor before he can return home as Kuon?
1. Chapter 1

Murasame Taira – no, Taira Murasame, as the Americans would say– felt that he was at the epoch of his life. Today, he would audition for the leading role in a movie with Hizuri Kuu.

Murasame was in the large meeting hall of Loews Hollywood Hotel. He sat on a plush, hard-backed chair in a corner of the hall, observing his companions. Some twenty other young men were scattered throughout the room, chatting amicably. Murasame couldn't understand how they could all be so carefree – were the Americans really so good that they had none of the worries that had plagued Murasame ever since he had left Japan? Probably. After all, this was the turf of none other than HIZURI KUU; Los Angeles no doubt housed other immensely talented actors.

The simple thought of his idol soothed Murasame's nerves, and he began to trace the kanji of 'Kuu' onto his palm. Murasame stopped suddenly and glanced around. He relaxed as he saw nobody had been watching him. It wouldn't do for him to be looking uncool in a place like this.

Murasame glanced around again, considering talking to some of the other guys, but quickly shook the idea. He felt woefully out of place. When he had first arrived, he had automatically begun a customary greeting, only to quickly shut his mouth as he realized that, aside from a few glances, no one even seemed to have noticed his arrival. Since then, he had been far too intimidated to initiate any conversation. Unlike Cain Heel, these were foreign actors whom Murasame _wanted_ to impress.

Cain Heel. Ugh – the name itself brought back unwanted memories. Nevertheless, his flawless BJ had obviously complemented Murasame's hero, as Murasame had been offered this audition due to his performance in Tragic Marker.

* * *

The double doors of the entrance swung open to reveal a figure. In the shadow of the door, his hair was black and his tall figure was robed in darkness. Murasame sat up in shock. Could it be!? The man strode forward and –

Murasame gaped.

The man looked around the room briefly, but suddenly his eyes snapped back to meet Murasame's, widening imperceptibly. Then, with an almost guilty smile, he raised a hand in Murasame's direction. As Murasame watched, the man scanned a list of audition timings taped beside the door. He nodded slightly after a moment, then turned back toward Murasame.

Murasame stood as the man approached him.

"Tsu –Tsuruga Ren!?"

The man bowed his head slightly. "Ah, yes. Excuse me … Murasame Taira-san, I do not think that we were ever introduced."

Murasame, snapping out of his shock, quickly bowed in response. "Y-yes, of course. Gomen, Tsuruga-san, I was surprised to see a fellow Japanese actor here."

Ren laughed indulgently, "I understand. I myself was surprised, I must say."

It was Murasame's turn to laugh. "Yes, well, I was offered this audition after Tragic Marker was released and – um, that is, well, if you've seen it …?"

"Yes," said Ren, "It was an amazing film. Director Konoe really outdid himself. Actually, I heard the director mention that he was very impressed with your dedication to your role."

Murasame looked to the side with a dark look as he remembered what had caused his change in attitude. "Surrounded by the talented cast, I was forced to push myself to a new level," Murasame said as he looked up. "Speaking of which, how was it that Tsuruga-san received this offer?"

Ren turned to the side as though thinking, "I suppose they must have watched some of my recent work and thought I may be suitable? As this is such a great opportunity, I didn't think too much on it before agreeing to an audition."

"Of course," Murasame said, "After all, you were once again named number one actor."

Ren chuckled, "It is an honor of course, but a little embarrassing. There are many great actors in Japan, so a ranking isn't necessarily indicative of talent, I should think."

Murasame looked at him with admiration, "Wow, Tsuruga-san, you are very cool!"

Just then, the side door leading to the audition room opened and a middle-aged man called, "Number 16?"

Murasame jumped, glancing at his watch in surprise. "Ah, that's me," he said, looking back at Ren, "I'll be leaving now."

"Ganbatte."

* * *

 **A/N: I just _really_ wanted Ren and Murasame to meet and talk. I haven't decided whether to leave this as a one-shot, but I have some ideas, so I might continue a little further ... However, this will definitely not become a full-fledged story.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ren received the call not long after he returned to Japan. He heard little else beyond the three words, "You got it!"

The call symbolized all that he had worked toward in the past seven years: the lead role in a Hollywood film. Furthermore, the opportunity to work alongside his father would provide the ultimate test of his acting skills.

Fingers trembling with anticipation, Ren pulled out his phone to call the first person that deserved to know. The line rang for several seconds. He wondered vaguely if he was interrupting anything when –

"Moshi moshi?" came a breathless voice.

He chuckled slightly, "It's just me."

There was a brief pause, then, "Ah, sorry. I left my phone in my bag and didn't see the callerID in time."

"No, it's fine. Are you busy?"

"Hmm, no. I was just picking up some offers from Matsushima-san. Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"No, no, nothing like that," he promised, "It's just … I just got the call."

There was a short gasp followed by an excited, "Congratulations!"

"You don't even know what they said yet," Ren laughed. "Maybe I didn't get it."

"It's not nice to tease, Ren," she said in a low voice. "I knew you would get it from the start. You've been working so hard. Besides, since they called so early it's almost always good news."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry," he responded.

He could practically feel her scowl on the other end. "Don't say things you don't mean. I already know that you love making fun of me."

Ren laughed again at that. This conversation was one that they'd had countless times before. "Still," he said sincerely, "Thank you. I don't think I could have come this far without your support …"

There was a dead silence from his phone. Ren wondered if she was blushing.

"Not only your support," he continued with a teasing smile. " I couldn't have come this far without your _LO_ –"

"KUON!"

Ren held his phone away from his ear with a wince, hoping his girlfriend wasn't still inside LME.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yes, I finally decided to add another (very short) chapter. Thanks to all the encouraging reviewers! I can't really commit to a proper story with a plot, so this is kind of how any further chapters would be. However, I'll try to make them a little longer in the future ;)  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!" Ren heard the moment stepped out of the taxi. "Hey, Ren! You're early!" Ren turned to find Tommy Brulstein, the director of his new movie, jogging across the sparsely filled parking lot.

"Good morning, Mr. Brulstein," Ren said, bowing. "I look forward to working with you."

Tommy waved his hand dismissively, "None of that now! I'm just Tommy to everyone except my mother."

Smiling in amusement, Ren responded, "Of course, sir."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You Japanese people are way too polite! No matter though … a few weeks out here and I'm sure you'll get used to it." He motioned for Ren to follow as they headed for the large studio complex before them. "Speaking of which, just wait till you meet Kuu! Even though he's from Japan, you'd never know it, the way he behaves!"

"I guess he is pretty chill …"

"HA!" Tommy exclaimed as he pulled open a door, "Look at you, already talking like an American!"

A brief look of panic flitted across Ren's face. He would have to be more careful when speaking English with this man. He was so casual that even Ren had lost himself for a moment. ' _Chill?_ What's _chill?'_ he thought snidely.

* * *

Ten minutes later found Ren and Tommy sitting inside the partially constructed set of a classy bar. "So," Tommy said, "I came by early to check in with the team here. We'll be filming most scenes on location for an added sense of realism, but for _this_ scene, we thought it best to build a set."

"Of course," said Ren, "But am I keeping you from anything right now …?"

"Nah. I'm actually glad you came early since we haven't had the chance to properly discuss your role before today's script reading."

"Yes, that's right … " Ren said cautiously. It wasn't uncommon for a director to pull an actor aside to speak about a role, but to do so before everyone else arrived was unexpected, to say the least.

Tommy laughed at him, "Don't look so nervous, Ren! It's just some background on what we're looking for in this role. As you know, you're playing a cutthroat businessman, focused on his work above anything else in the world. And, the story follows when your estranged half-brother from Japan urges you to reconnect with your Japanese roots. However, instead of some sort of cultural awakening, you get pulled into intense family troubles that threaten the success of your business."

Tommy snapped his fingers. "You already know that much, of course. But remember? Most of the guys at the audition weren't Japanese."

"Yes, I remember," Ren said thoughtfully. "So you're saying the point of this movie isn't the Japanese part, right? I must focus more on the internal struggle of a man who cannot relate to others – rather than, as you said, a 'cultural awakening.' The country my character comes from is interchangeable."

Tommy looked surprised. "Yeah, that's … that's exactly right! You got this part because of your acting ability, but you really _get_ the business too, don't you?"

"Haha, thank you, sir."

Tommy shook his head in exasperation at Ren's formality. "Anyway, looking at you now, it probably wasn't even necessary to choose Japan. With just some contacts and a different hairstyle you could probably pass as someone of European descent …"

' _Or Russian_ ,' Ren thought.

"Oh well," Tommy sighed, "It doesn't really matter in the end. Actually, since we already cast Kuu as the antagonist, it would work in our favor. Since you're both Japanese, it'll highlight the contrast between your characters."

The two fell into a thoughtful silence, but Ren's mind was racing. A comparison between him and Kuu – in the same movie – had the potential to be dangerous. Indeed, the success of this movie was meant to be the springboard for the reveal of 'Kuon,' but it was necessary that the truth came out on his own terms.

This movie would definitely be the ultimate test of his acting abilities. Could he take on a challenging role in a Hollywood film? Could he keep his secret while acting alongside his father, surrounded by the numerous cast and crew? Only time would tell. And there was also the matter of that _other_ guy, his on-screen half-brother. _Murasame Taira_.

Tommy's voice interrupted Ren's thoughts. "It looks like we won't be having any problems on your end, so I'll be meeting with the set coordinator now. The rest of the cast should be arriving soon, so you can go on ahead to meeting room 107B further down the hall."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon."

* * *

 **A/N: I finally updated! And I realize this chapter might be a little boring, but it was necessary for some background. Also, I know next to nothing about film production, so I did my best. If any of you know that something is inaccurate, please let me know, as I appreciate the feedback. Thanks, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kuu had woken up that morning in an excitable state. He ate breakfast, sat on a couch for a few minutes, got up, ate some more breakfast, and then traced every hallway of his enormous Beverly Hills estate. Thrice.

Even after Julie guided him back down to the kitchen two hours later, he couldn't relax. In just an hour, he would be leaving for the script reading of his newest movie. Kuu whimpered in excitement and began to pace the length of the kitchen. Once he arrived at the studio, he would need to exude professionalism, but right now …! Right now, he was allowed to hope. At long last, his son may be returning home.

He hardly noticed when Julie placed a plate of toast before him – an inexplicable marble pattern of black and brown – or when he finished said plate of toast. He hardly noticed when Julie ushered him out of the house and into his car. For that matter, he hardly noticed that he had arrived at the studio until, suddenly, he was there.

* * *

When he walked into the assigned meeting room, 107B, he was Kuu Hizuri: a talented professional with the utmost _chill._ He absolutely did _not_ search for a certain young man currently speaking with the producer.

"Hey, Kuu!" called the director from one of the seats along the wall. "I want you to meet someone."

Tommy was an old acquaintance, just a few years his junior. They had come into the American entertainment industry at around the same time, and he had even featured Julie's workout clothing line a few years back for the Super Bowl. However, this would be the first time Kuu worked with him on a movie.

"Good to see you again, Tommy," said Kuu. "You finally want me for one of your blockbuster hits, huh?"

"Don't be like that," Tommy replied, "You've been 'blockbusting' just fine on your own, the way I see it. Besides, I've been saving the perfect role for you all this time."

"Is that how it is?" Kuu teased, before shifting his attention to the vaguely familiar man seated beside the director. "So? You wanted me to meet someone?"

"Oh, right," Tommy said, turning to the young actor at his left. "Taira? You good?"

'Taira' most certainly did not seem 'good' to Kuu. The Japanese man seemed to be shivering, and his face had taken on a rather green pallor.

"I – I … Kyoshiro-sama …" he whispered.

"What? Was that Japanese?" Tommy asked. "That's rude, when I'm the one introducing you."

"Not exactly. It's just the name of a character I played many years ago, back in Japan."

"Huh?"

'Taira' suddenly stood up. He turned to bow to the Director. "I apologize, Director-san. I was very anxious and lost myself for a moment. It will not happen again."

"No, that's fine," Tommy said, looking taken aback, "And seriously, drop the honorifics. Just call me Tommy." With a slightly nervous look, he continued, "Anyway, why don't you talk to Kuu, and I'll go speak with the others who came in." He gestured vaguely to the rest of the room.

As Tommy hurried away, 'Taira' turned to Kuu. "Hizuri-sama! I am very sorry! Please excuse me!"

"Don't worry about it," Kuu said with a wink. "Now that I think of it, _that_ drama must have been having reruns when you were a kid, right?"

"Yes! You have been my idol ever since, Hizuri-senpai!" 'Taira' looked down, face tinged with embarrassment. "Actually, ever since I decided to act, I have been aiming to be just like you. I even learned English properly for this audition!"

Though Kuu had his fair share of fans, even he felt a bit overwhelmed by this guy. He couldn't blame the director for his hasty retreat. But, Kuu Hizuri wasn't called 'cool' for nothing. Enthusiastic as this guy seemed, he was clearly serious about acting.

"That's impressive," Kuu said with an easy smile. "You've clearly worked hard. And your English is pretty good for someone who learned so quickly."

"Arigato! That means a lot coming from you, Hizuri-senpai! I am still working on my accent, so … please guide me in this movie!"

"Of course. But I have a feeling you'll do just fine on your own, Taira."

'Taira' flushed darkly, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Mura – I mean, Taira Murasame. Please call me Murasame!"

"Nice to meet you … but like Tommy said, you should get used to being addressed by your first name, without honorifics. You should also just call me Kuu."

"Thank you, I will work on that, senpai!"

There was a beat of silence. Kuu was wondering how he could politely excuse himself and find _him_ instead when a voice interrupted, "Good morning Hizuri-san, Murasame-san." With a carefully schooled expression, Kuu turned to greet 'Tsuruga Ren.'

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to break this into two parts since I'm planning some extra stuff for the next chapter. ;) Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Though it was still early for the script reading, the cast had begun to trickle into the meeting room over the past half hour. Ren himself had quickly been taken up in conversation with the producer, a middle-aged woman known for her sharp mind and swift tongue.

"I am excited to see your vision for this movie come to life," Ren had said.

She gave him a long, calculating look before responding, "That's good. I'll be counting on you then."

"Of course," he replied, "I will rely on your judgment, so please do not hold back."

"If you've heard anything about me, you know I never hold back," she retorted.

"Your reputation precedes you," Ren admitted, "But I hope to grow as an actor under your guidance."

"Hmm," she pursed her lips. "If that is your outlook, then there shouldn't be any problems. But you should know, the entertainment industry here is very different from in Japan. I expect you to be adaptable."

"I understand."

"Well then," she said, reaching out to shake his hand, "Let's make this movie a success."

"Definitely," Ren said, shaking her hand firmly. "I won't disappoint you."

As she turned to leave, Ren could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile play across her lips. However in the next second it was gone, replaced by a stern look as she accosted her next victim.

Ren gazed around the rest of the room. To his left, a group of the younger actors were greeting one another excitedly. They were about the same age as him, and Ren wondered if he had known any of them before … He considered approaching them, but there would be time for that later. There was still one person in particular Ren was eager to speak with – for more reasons than one.

He zoned in on his target at the far end of the room. He was talking with – Ren stifled a grimace – Murasame Taira. He would have liked a more private conversation, but there was nothing to be done. As long as he got to the finish he needed, it would not matter who else was present. And Murasame's presence just might work in his favor… Taking a deep breath, Ren approached the pair.

"Good morning Hizuri-san, Murasame-san," he said in Japanese.

Kuu turned to Ren with a look of pleasant surprise, "Tsuruga-san," he said, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou gozaimasu," Murasame echoed.

"It is good to see you again," Ren addressed them both, "I am looking forward to working with you."

"Especially since our last conversation," Kuu added, "I expect you to give me a run for my money in this movie."

Ren shot him a bemused look, "I'll do my best."

Kuu stared at him for a moment before grinning, "Then I can't wait."

"I feel the same way!" Murasame cut in. He flushed when Ren and Kuu turned to look at him. "That is to say, I don't have a big role like both of you. But I still have the chance to act with the top actors from Japan, so please do not hold back!"

Ren was struck by a sense of déjà vu as he remembered his earlier conversation with the producer. Murasame, like himself, was aiming to improve his skills as an actor. They may have had their differences in the past, but their love for acting was mutual.

"The same to you," Ren nodded at Murasame, before glancing at Kuu. This was the perfect opportunity to turn the conversation where he needed it to go. "And perhaps," Ren continued, "When we return to Japan, we may have the chance to work together again."

"Oh?" Kuu asked before Murasame could respond, "You don't plan to stick around, Tsuruga-san? With this movie's success you'll be getting even more offers here in Hollywood."

"Yes, well …" Ren trailed off.

"You ought to take advantage of the opportunity while people remember you," Kuu chastised.

Ren looked to the side pensively. He would have to choose his next words carefully so that Kuu would respond accordingly. "It's a big transition, Hizuri-san," he finally said, still looking to Kuu's left. He didn't trust himself to keep a straight face if he met the other man's eyes. "It would be difficult, starting over in a place with a completely different culture."

When Kuu didn't respond immediately, Ren chanced a peek in his direction. The older actor seemed to be struggling with himself, torn between the desire to either laugh or frown. He finally seemed to settle on a decidedly annoyed look as he responded, "It is not so different as you might think, Tsuruga-san. There are still those like myself who have chosen to hold onto our roots, even in America. If you – or Murasame-kun – plan to make the transition one day, I assure you would not be alone."

It was perfect – so much so that Ren wondered if Kuu had already caught on to his intent. However, Ren thought to himself, he wouldn't put it past Kuu to have his own agenda as well.

"Thank you, Hizuri-san," Ren replied, "But I wouldn't want to impose …"

"Nonsense! It will be refreshing to have some Japanese company for a change," Kuu said. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, once you get tired of the burgers here and want some real Japanese food, you are welcome to stop by. It'll give me an excuse to cook, so my dear Julie doesn't have to work so hard."

"Julie, as in Juliena Swan-sama?" Murasame asked excitedly.

"The one and only." Kuu smiled sloppily, "My beautiful wife, she sparkles wi – "

"Of course!" Ren exclaimed. Kuu was wont to go on for hours describing his – beautiful – wife, and Ren knew from experience that it was best to stop him while he was still partially connected to the real world. "The 'Woman of Eternal Youth' is still well-known throughout Japan," he said, "I've heard great things about her from Rmandy representatives. It would be an honor to finally meet her _in person_."

Kuu looked at Ren in surprise. " _Really_?" he asked, and Ren understood the real question in his voice.

"Of course," Ren smiled genuinely.

Kuu beamed, barely able to contain his excitement.

However when Ren cleared his throat pointedly, he quickly sobered, glancing toward a confused-looking Murasame.

"Julie loves having guests over," he explained, "Since most of our family and friends live too far away or are too busy."

"Then I would like to meet her in person too!" Murasame said.

"Wonderful! When would – oh." Kuu's smile fell.

"What is it?" Ren asked.

Kuu sighed, "I just remembered, Julie took up a contract in Paris for the next few months. By the time filming officially starts, she'll be out of the country."

"Well, surely – " Ren began.

Kuu shook his head, "The only time our schedules match up would be tonight, before the two of you head back to Japan."

"Oh," Murasame looked crestfallen. "I can't tonight. The producer said she wanted to meet with a group of us after the afternoon script reading."

"Ah, that's too bad … what about you Tsuruga-san?"

"I should be available," Ren said slowly.

"Alright then," Kuu said, "W –"

"MORNING, EVERYONE!" Kuu was interrupted by Tommy's loud voice, "GO AHEAD AND FIND A SEAT AROUND THE TABLE NOW."

"Right then," Kuu turned back to Ren, "Meet me after rehearsal and we can head over, okay?"

Before he could respond Kuu had left, heading towards the large group of people already gathered around the long center table. Ren followed, frowning slightly. He had been aiming for an invitation from Kuu, but he hadn't expected it would be so soon. Not to mention, it seemed to be pure luck that Murasame was busy that evening.

Ren's last thought as he sat down and immersed himself in the script was that, maybe, Kuu did have his own agenda after all.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a while, but I am already working on the next chapter! :)**

 **Also, about Murasame - I've always thought that Cain Heel brought out the worst sides of him, and that he's been** **villainized too much in fan fiction. At the same time however, he does have a jealous and arrogant side. I hope to portray these aspects of his character too in chapters to come. Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Nine hours later found Ren and Kuu standing by the doors of the studio, saying goodbye as the last of the cast departed. Ren, as a rising-star and the male lead, and Kuu, as the charismatic veteran actor, had been the object of many people's attention, so they had been forced to stay behind longer. Ren didn't particularly mind the delay, as he wanted to make a good impression – succeeding where he had failed seven years ago.

Finally, once the last person was out of earshot, Kuu approached Ren. "So, Tsuruga-san," he reverted to Japanese, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Ah, yes," he said, "But would it be too much trouble to stop by my hotel first? There are some things I would like to pick up."

"Of course not," Kuu didn't question the strange request, "Where is your hotel?"

"West Hollywood," Ren replied promptly before backtracking, "If I remember correctly …"

Kuu smiled knowingly, "Great, that's on the way."

* * *

The drive to Ren's hotel was silent save for idle small talk: about the weather, the traffic, the upcoming movie. Ren knew that Kuu was waiting for him to define the boundaries of their relationship tonight: were they father and son or simply colleagues with a shared culture? Though Ren _wanted_ to be 'Kuon' when he returned to his parents' house, he still needed to prepare – hence the detour to his hotel.

* * *

Ten minutes after they reached the hotel, Ren stepped back out through the revolving doors sporting casual clothes and a pair of dark shades. He wasn't sure what to expect tonight, but he figured it best that 'Kuon' return home in casual clothing rather that Tsuruga Ren's stiff work clothes.

Making his way over to the sleek black sports car parked further down the curb, Ren knocked lightly on the passenger window. It unlocked with a click, and he stepped inside. He was ready.

The moment the door closed behind him, Ren asked, "Did you know?"

Kuu raised his eyebrows, "Know what?"

Ren shot him a look. "That Murasame would be busy today."

"That depends on who's asking," Kuu answered with a smirk.

Ren sighed and turned to face Kuu. "Well," he pulled off his sunglasses, revealing the green eyes beneath, "Whom do you think would ask that …? "

Kuu stared at him, speechless.

"… Dad?" The word felt awkward on his tongue.

" _Kuon_."

He swallowed and closed his eyes, unable to meet his father's gaze. Now that he had removed his sunglasses, he felt exposed and vulnerable. The last time he had been directly called that name by his parents was when he had left seven years ago. ' _Kuon_ ,' his dad had called, much the same way. At the time however, Kuon had been able to walk away, pushing aside any troublesome emotions. But now, sitting beside his father, he had no choice but to face him openly.

A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present, and he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What? I told you before, you don't need to apologize."

"But after all this time …"

"No," Kuu said firmly, "You did what you had to do, and I couldn't be prouder of the man you've become."

"I – " his throat felt tight. He had always known, deep down, how proud his parents were of him. Growing up, he had been praised all the time for his achievements in acting, schoolwork, and sports. But for the last seven years, he had been forging his way through an almost alien country without the encouragement of his parents.

"Hey," Kuu said softly, reaching across the car to pull him into a hug. It was slightly awkward from their seated positions and with the console between them, but neither cared. "By the way," Kuu said after a moment, "To answer your question, yes. I did know about Murasame's meeting today."

Kuon pulled away with a short laugh. "Then mom –?"

Kuu grinned, "Will suddenly be offered a more promising contract here in L.A., and will have to turn down the offer in Paris."

"So you were planning this all along?"

"Well, I _was_ hoping that Tsuruga Ren might make an appearance – at least for your mother's sake."

Kuon looked away guiltily.

"But," Kuu continued with a teasing smile, "I didn't expect that _you_ would also be fishing for an invitation."

"About that," Kuon began, "I'm sor – HEY!" He clapped a hand to his forehead where Kuu had just flicked him.

"Don't," Kuu said harshly, "Ever apologize for something like that." He continued in a gentler voice, "You are my child, Kuon. I don't want you to ever feel that you need an invitation to come home."

"I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but Kuu seemed to understand as he smiled, "Let's go home."

* * *

After their short conversation outside the hotel, the car was once again filled with silence. However, rather than the oppressive awkwardness from before, it felt comfortable. Both were content to simply be: father and son, heading back home after a long day of work. They had come to the silent agreement to hold off any further conversation until Kuon had reunited with Julie as well.

A little over thirty minutes later, they pulled up to the Hizuri's estate. Up until that point, Kuon had been watching the scenery pass with nostalgia. But now that they had arrived, he felt an overwhelming sense of nervousness. He hadn't seen his mother in seven years. What would she say when she saw him – what would _he_ say?

It had been easier, somehow, for Kuon to reveal himself before his father. He knew that he had hurt both his parents when he left so abruptly, but it had been especially difficult for his mother. She had been travelling for work, only to come home and find that her son had left without so much as a goodbye. Kuon hadn't realized just how much she missed him until Kuu brought the news that she supposedly had 'three months left to live.' He felt a sense of responsibility towards her – his _mother_ – for having caused her so much pain. He couldn't imagine how she would ever forgive him for leaving as he had.

"Come on," Kuu said as he parked the car in the garage, "Let's surprise your mother. She has no idea you came with me." He made to step out of the car.

Suddenly, as though it had a mind of its own, Kuon's hand shot out to grasp the edge of his father's jacket. "Wait," he said.

Slowly, Kuu sat back down. "You haven't done that since …" he trailed off.

As though burned, Kuon pulled his arm back, looking embarrassed. After just an hour with his father, he felt like he was already reverting back to his childhood days. "Sorry, I – I don't … when I see her, I don't … I don't know what to say. How should I act?"

"Act?" Kuu asked. "Don't act. Just be yourself."

"I'm still not sure who that is."

"That's ok. She's your mother. Even if you aren't sure, she'll know, and that's all that matters."

"How can you be sure?"

Kuu merely smiled in response. He stepped out of the car and circled around to open the passenger side, where Kuon remained frozen in his seat. "Come on," he said again, heading towards the front door.

Kuon followed. He felt almost robotic as he stepped inside and slipped off his shoes. The action was familiar, yet it had been so long since he had last done so at _home_.

"She's probably in the kitchen," Kuu said, walking down the hall.

Kuon was tempted to stop and stare at the old family pictures lining the wall, but he forced himself to keep up with his father. "The kitchen?" he asked hesitantly.

Kuu grinned at his expression. "She probably just started, so I'm sure whatever it is will still be salvageable."

"Right," he said, unconvinced.

"Don't worry. Once she sees you, I guarantee she'll completely forget about cooking. Speaking of which –" Kuu stepped into the kitchen, leaving Kuon standing awkwardly to the side.

Juliena Hizuri stood before the stove, nudging at an indefinable lump in the pan before her. When it refused to be scraped off of the pan, she turned off the stove and sighed. She looked up as Kuu approached her.

"Hi, ho –" he began.

"Kuu!" she exclaimed, brandished a spatula in his direction. "Did you see him? How is he? Is he coming back?"

"Julie!" he held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Hold on a minute! Actually –" he glanced towards the hallway behind him.

Julie followed his gaze curiously. She dropped her spatula.

From the edge of the kitchen, Kuon watched as the spatula slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground with a dull _thunk_. It was black and looked to be made of some rubbery material. Maybe that non-stick stuff Kyoko was talking about, and – Kuon's head shot up as he heard a gasp.

Julie was staring at him in wonder. " _Oh_ ," she whispered, and her eyes welled with tears. Suddenly realizing herself, she blinked furiously and smiled. "Welcome to our home, Tsu-"

Before the word was out of her mouth, Kuon was across the room and hugging her. "Ma," he murmured into her hair.

On instinct, Julie's arms rose to hold him close. Whatever she had been about to say was forgotten. Her beloved son was here in her arms, back where he belonged.

"I'm so sorry," Kuon managed to say, his voice breaking at the end.

"No, _Konyushka*_ ," she said, pulling his head down to her shoulder and stroking his hair. "You're here. My baby is home."

Kuon let out a strangled laugh at the diminutive his mother had used. "I'm home," he agreed. And in the comfort of his mother's arms, he closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to relax.

* * *

 **A/N: This was so fun to write! Kuon reunited with his parents at last ... :)**

 ***Konyushka - I wanted Julie to call Kuon with a Russian diminutive, something she may have called him when he was younger. I did a lot of research on common diminutives, but the diminutives work best with Russian names. 'Konyushka' was something I made up to sort of resemble real Russian diminutives. If any of you know more about Russian, and can offer any advice, please let me know! The last thing I want to do is include something that is awkward or offensive!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

At some point, they migrated from the kitchen to the neighboring living room. Julie maintained a firm grip on Kuon's hand all the while, as though afraid he might suddenly vanish before her eyes. Years ago, Kuon would have been embarrassed by his mother's behavior, but he didn't mind so much now. He suspected that he needed the reassurance just as much as she did.

The living room was much the same as Kuon remembered – a low ceiling, overtop a long white couch and large flat screen television. In the far corner of the room stood a tall bookshelf housing a wide assortment of movies. Kuon remembered his fascination with the shelf when he was younger. He'd dreamed that someday, a movie of his own might make the shelf.

There was a tug on his hand, and Kuon found himself being led towards the shelf by his mother. "We have some new additions," she murmured, looking back at him with a wink, "But my favorite hasn't left the DVD player since it was _delivered_."

Behind them, Kuu snorted slightly.

Julie ignored her husband, pulling out a neat stack of DVDs from the shelf. She turned to Kuon and smiled, "You see, we've been keeping up with your career."

Kuon smiled back, "Really?" He reached for the first movie in the stack and looked at the cover. His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh," he said in a flat voice. "So you saw it. How did you know?"

Kuu peeked between them. "Ah," he said, catching sight of the DVD. "Don't be silly. You may be able to fool all of Japan, but you can't fool the parents who raised you."

"I see." Kuon stared at the cover photo, feeling uneasy.

 _BJ stood alone in a dark forest, hood angled away from the camera. He radiated darkness and murderous intent. In his left hand he held a dagger, blood dripping off of the end to spell the letters: "Tragic Marker."_

As per his request, the truth of Cain Heel's identity had remained a secret even after the initial hype for the film had died down. After everything that had happened between him, Kyoko, and Murasame, he felt it best that Cain simply fade into obscurity. Even his parents, who knew he was taking on a 'cold-blooded killer' role, hadn't been told the name of the project.

Gently, Julie pulled the DVD from his grasp and returned the stack to the shelf. "Kuon?" she asked carefully.

Before he could respond, Kuu clapped a hand to his shoulder. "You succeeded, didn't you? _Believing in your own possibilities._ You should be proud."

Kuon nodded slightly. "It helped me, I think. And I'm glad to have done it. But …" he paused, looking away from his parents. "It was _hard_. And I messed up. A lot."

Kuu and Julie exchanged glances behind him.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Julie asked.

"No," he said immediately. Then after a moment, "Or maybe. Not now, at least."

"Alright, but you know you can talk to us, right?" Kuu asked earnestly.

Kuon understood his father's concern. The last time he had been fighting his demons, he had pushed his parents aside, falling deeper into the darkness. "Yes, I know," Kuon reassured him. "And it's not like before. I've … found someone, whom I can turn to for support."

" _Oh?_ "

"What?" Kuon asked, before catching sight of his father's expression. He scowled, feeling a slow burn rise up his cheeks. "No, dad, that's not what I meant!"

Julie laughed then, clear and beautiful. "Oh Kuu, don't tease him yet."

Kuon shot a suspicious look at his mother. "Yet?" he asked.

She grinned.

"Fine," Kuu conceded, heading back the way they'd come. "Later then. I want to make omurice now."

Julie's eyes lit up, "Oh! Then I can also make some – "

"Mom!" Kuon said quickly. "I actually have something I'd like to show you, while dad cooks."

"Just me?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, yes," he said. "Dad can see it too, but I think you will especially appreciate it."

"Then I would love to see whatever it is!" Beaming, she turned to face her husband, "Take your time, Kuu. Our son wants to show _me_ something."

Kuu sighed dramatically and waved them off, disappearing into the kitchen.

Once he had gone, Julie rounded on Kuon. "What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"Ah …" In his haste to prevent a cooking disaster, Kuon realized he hadn't actually thought through what he planned to do, now that he had his mother's attention. There was one possibility though … "Actually," he said, turning toward the television, "It's a video on my phone. Can I connect it to the TV …?"

"Another video?" Julie looked excited. She reached up to pat his dark-colored hair. "With _your_ hair?"

Kuon laughed, shying away from her hand, "No. This isn't a video of me. Did dad tell you about what happened when he visited Japan last year?"

"About the girl who played 'Kuon'?" Julie asked, looking amused.

"Um, yes," he said, struggling to hide his embarrassment. He pointed at his phone. "This is a video from one of her dramas."

"Oh! I haven't even seen what she looks like yet!" Julie exclaimed. She raced across the room to set up the television, before ordering Kuon to connect his phone. They sat down to watch as the "Box-R" theme song began.

The first ten minutes of the episode played out, following Maruyama Marumi's character, Chitose, on her first day at a new high school. It was a cliché theme, but Kuon knew the real gem of the show was yet to come. Sure enough, the end of the 'school day' soon arrived, and Chitose began wandering the empty halls of the school. She would soon stumble across her classmate, Kitazawa Natsu, who would mark Chitose as her newest target.

Kuon turned to his mother, "Kyoko should be coming soon. She plays the bully Natsu."

" _Kyoko?_ " Julie smiled.

"Yeah," Kuon said distractedly. He pointed at the screen, "There, she's the one with the short hair."

Julie looked back at the screen.

 _Natsu and her friends sat in an empty classroom, polishing each other's nails and gossiping. It was immediately obvious to the viewer that Natsu was the leader of the group. The other girls seemed to defer to her, nodding as she spoke and laughing at her jokes._

" _Excuse me?" a timid voice called from the doorway, "It's my first day and I got lost. Would you help me find the art room?"_

 _Natsu handed her bottle of nail polish to Tsugumi and turned. She smiled beatifically at Chitose, "Of course. My name is Kitazawa Natsu. I'm in class 2-B. These are Kaori, Tsugumi, and Yumika." She pointed to each girl in turn._

 _Flustered, Chitose bowed, "Thank you, Kitazawa-san! My name is Chitose, and I am also in class 2-B."_

" _Wonderful," Natsu said. Though she was still smiling, there was an edge to her voice that made Chitose take a step beck nervously._

 _Slowly, Natsu rose to her feet. She propped a hand on her hip and shifted her weight to one leg. Tilting her chin to the side, she contemplated the girl before her._

Julie's eyes widened at Natsu's chosen pose – a very _familiar_ pose. She turned to Kuon in amazement, "Is this what I think?" she asked.

"Keep watching," Kuon told her, still focused on the screen.

 _Natsu sauntered toward Chitose with long, confident strides. She paused beside her and smiled, "Well, come on then!" Then, hips swaying as she walked, she continued out the door, not bothering to check that Chitose was following._

Kuon paused the video. "There's not much after that. Natsu's group plays a much larger role in later episodes."  
"Kuon!" Julie exclaimed, "That's not the point!"

"No, it's not," he agreed. Suddenly apprehensive, he turned to Julie, "What did you think, then?"

Julie softened. "It was unbelievable, Kuon," she said sincerely, "I just don't understand … how?"

Kuon turned back to the paused television. "She has always had immaculate posture … for a Japanese woman from the Muromachi* period," he said, "So she was having trouble figuring out how to adopt the posture of a typical high school girl like Natsu – someone other girls would look up to."

"Oh," Julie said, "I can see how a model's walk would help in that case, but how did she learn it like _this_? Like – "

"You?"

Julie nodded, "She must have watched me somewhere, in order to emulate my methods to such a degree!"

"Not … exactly," Kuon said slowly, knowing there was no way around this potentially embarrassing conversation. "You see, she came over one night, demanding that I – "

"What do you mean, 'one night?'" Julie interrupted suspiciously.

Kuon froze, cursing himself for his slip. Then with a bright smile, he turned to his mother, "Only that we met at a time that worked with both of our schedules."

Julie cuffed his shoulder, "Don't you act in front of me!"

"Mom, please. It's really not … _whatever_ it is that you're thinking," he assured. "Anyway," he soldiered on, "She demanded that I teach her 'the walk,' so I set up some exercises and gave her a crash course on modeling."

"As a guy, I wonder how that worked ... " Julie mused, looking thoughtful.

Kuon groaned in embarrassment, "Please, stop. Yashiro – my manager – gave me enough trouble as it is. Luckily, Kyoko is talented and has a great imagination."

"Imagination."

"Yes!" he insisted, "I showed her the basics, and told her that she would be learning the methods of the one said to be the most beautiful woman in the world. She was able to improvise quite a bit on her own after that."

"The most beautiful … " Julie repeated, looking pleased with herself. "That's what your father always told you."

Kuon gave her an affronted look. "I may not be a female model, but even I can tell that much! They still talk about you in Japan, you know. And it's not because of dad. Your unique style of modeling has always – "

He was stopped by a loud, " _Ahem_."

Kuon turned to see his father standing behind them with a smug expression upon his face. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing at all," Kuu said haughtily, "The food's done, but I must say – who's _really_ the _oya-baka_ in the family?"

* * *

 ***Muromachi: A period in Japan when seiza-style sitting was adopted. I am not certain if the use of it here is accurate, though.**

 **A/N: Fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. I don't really have a proper plot for this story; this is basically a sequence of events I want to see happen! ;)**

 **Also, what do you think of this version of Julie? There isn't much to go off of in the manga, so I just went with what felt right.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!** **Next chapter will include some** **Kyoko!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoko carefully stirred noodles into the steaming broth and separated them into two bowls. Setting the pan aside, she chanced a glance behind her, only to blush and quickly turn back to the stovetop.

For the past few minutes, Kyoko had felt the weight of Ren's gaze as he watched her from across the kitchen. It seemed as though he had something to say, yet he had been oddly reserved since she arrived …

"You know …"

"You know …"

Ren laughed and stepped away from the counter he had been leaning against. "You go first," he told her.

She slowly turned to face him. "I know you don't need it," she said, "but I feel that I should ask anyway."

Ren raised his eyebrows in silent question.

Kyoko huffed exasperatedly. She would rather not have to say the words, but … "DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE AN OMAMORI FOR YOU BEFORE YOU LEAVE."

"Eh?" Ren asked, looking bewildered. "An omamori? What for?"

Kyoko blushed, twiddling her fingers. "You seemed very troubled, just now. And that time during Dark Moon, you were disappointed that I didn't make an omamori. So, even though I still don't think you need it, I wanted to ask."

Ren granted her with a heavenly smile. He extended a hand, and she felt herself float towards him, as though drawn by some bewitching spell.

He grasped her hand in his own. "Thank you for thinking of me," he said softly, "But you're right, I don't need an omamori."

"I'm glad," Kyoko sighed in relief.

Ren pulled her closer in response, bringing their clasped hands up over his heart. "Because," he whispered, "I already have one." He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

Kyoko froze at the princely gesture. Even now, she sometimes struggled to accept Ren's overly affectionate behavior. Discovering his identity as her beloved childhood friend had certainly helped ease her nerves around him. But at times like these, it was hard to forget that he was still Tsuruga Ren, the man she … loved.

"You're overthinking," Ren's voice interrupted her ruminations.

"EH?" she exclaimed, using the opportunity to place a safe distance between them.

Ren looked disappointed. "You're overthinking again," he said. "You have that look on your face like you're about to come up with some crazy explanation about why I should stop teasing you, and how I'm a despicable playboy."

Kyoko frowned up at him, "I never said you were despicable!"

"No?" Ren murmured. He stepped closer and reclaimed her hand in his. "I must have forgotten then … so does that mean you like it when I behave like a playboy?" The ghost of the emperor flitted across his face.

He – he was teasing her! _Again!_ Kyoko pursed her lips and, in a swift move, disentangled their fingers and placed a bowl of noodles in his hands.

"Eat," she ordered, before grabbing her own bowl and stalking into the adjoined living room.

Kyoko watched in satisfaction as Ren sat across from her at the chabudai,* looking appropriately chastised.

"So anyway," she said primly, "What did _you_ want to say?"

Ren looked up from his noodles, surprised that she was speaking to him. "Oh," he said, "Well as you know, I will only be there for two nights, but I was thinking … that I might visit _them_. As _myself_."

Kyoko brightened, "You're going to visit otou-san? And … and Julie-sama?"

"Yes," he said, letting out a deep breath. "You know my plans for after the movie. I think I should let them know too, in person …" Ren trailed off. "Don't you think?"

Kyoko's breath caught at the vulnerability in his voice. She couldn't stand to see him looking so lost again - especially now, when he seemed so much _freer_.

She scooted around the side of the table and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Whatever you decide is fine," she announced to the space behind his head. "But I know otou-san and Julie-sama will be so happy to see you. And …" Kyoko pulled away from him, unsure whether to say the embarrassing words. "And I'll be here. When you come back. If you want …" She quickly looked down, cheeks burning red.

Rather than answering, Ren reached out to cup her cheek, an indecipherable look in his eyes. Absently, he brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, and Kyoko heard the echo of his voice, ' _Would you like … teach … to kiss … kiss.'_ Her heart beat faster as he leaned closer.

"Thank you," Ren whispered, his nose brushing against her cheek. He pressed a soft kiss against her lips, and Kyoko's eyes fluttered closed. All too soon he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he repeated. "Like I said, I already have an omamori."

Kyoko nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak.

"I should also ask," Ren said after a moment. "What would you like me to tell them? About us?"

Kyoko froze, eyes widening in alarm.

Sensing her distress, he hurried to add, "We decided to keep things private, of course. But do you want me to tell my parents?"

Kyoko averted her eyes, guilt bubbling in her stomach. How could she answer such a question honestly? The last thing she wanted to do was hold him back from recovering his relationship with his parents. But she and Ren had promised, had they not? To never lie to each other about their feelings.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan," Ren called, prodding her cheek with a finger.

Kyoko smiled at the childish behavior and pushed his hand away.

"Kyoko," he said again, "If you don't want to – "

"That's not it!" she exclaimed, "Of course you should tell them! After all, even the president …"

"He did promise to keep quiet," Ren reminded her. "So long as I remain Tsuruga Ren."

"Yes, but," Kyoko wilted a bit. "What if they don't like me?"

"That definitely –"

"Because!" she interrupted. "You're their precious son! And I'm just me. To presume I could live amongst the fairies, I really must be quite arrogant!"

"Hey now, what's this about fairies of all things?"

Kyoko frowned at him, "Julie-sama is the queen of the fairies, the most beautiful woman in the world! And Prince Corn is – _DON'T LAUGH AT ME_ – the one who flies above them all!"

Ren sighed, pulling her against his chest. "Even so, perhaps Prince Corn wishes to introduce the pure-hearted priestess that freed him of his curse? After all, the priestess has already received the blessings of the king."

Kyoko nodded against his shoulder, "Are you sure, Corn?"

"Yes," Ren said firmly, "You have nothing to worry about." He placed a gentle kiss at her temple. "Would you like me to call you afterward?"

"Un," Kyoko agreed. "I'll be finished by 2:00 on Saturday."

"I'll call after then," he assured. "And, really, _thank you_."

* * *

 ***Chabudai - A low table used for eating in Japan. We know Ren has a low table in his living room where they eat omurice, so I'm assuming that's what it is!**

 **A/N: As promised, "some Kyoko!" Next chapter will be the phone call!**

 **Something about writing, "Ren looked up from his noodles," made me laugh out loud. XD**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
